The New Battousai
by Sakura G
Summary: When Kaoru gets injured while chasing Yahiko into the woods, a new enemy attacks.....full force. And when Kaoru becomes the worst thing possible, can Kenshin save her? And will Kenshin and Kaoru's love for each other break the curse? (complete & edited)
1. Missed Appointment

Note: Just wanted to say I got this idea from my friend ASH and it's dedicated to her.  
  
Chapter 1: Missed Appointment  
  
Kaoru was sitting on the porch watching Kenshin play with Ayame and Suzame.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!" the girls shouted happily as Kenshin tried to find them with a blindfold over his head.  
  
'Kenshin is so nice and kind. It's hard to believe he used to kill anyone he came across,' Kaoru thought as he grabbed Suzame and held her upside-down. The little girl screamed with delight.  
  
"Kaoru you're late," said a stern voice behind her. Kaoru turned around and saw Magumi staring at her, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Late for what?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Your doctor's appointment. I've waited half an hour already and when I come over here thinking you're stil training Yahiko and I find you staring at Kenshin!" Magumi shouted, discusted. Kenshin took off the blind fold when he heard his name.  
  
"Hello Ms. Magumi! Any trouble?" he asked looking from Kaoru to Magumi.  
  
"Ohhhh nothing Sir Ken," she said in a voice so sweet it could have broughten fruit flies, "Nothing at allll. I was just talking to Kaoru saying she was late for her doctor's appointment."  
  
"Now Ms. Kaoru you should hurry up and get over there. I know Yahiko doesn't want to lose his sensi (teacher) to the flu!"  
  
"Oh yes I would!" shouted Yahiko who had just walked over to Kenshin, "Anything to get rid of old ugly here!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YAHIKO GET BACK HERE!" Kaoru shouted as she started chasing Yahiko over into the woods.  
  
"But Ms. Kaoru you need to have your checkup!" Magumi cried angerly as she chased after Kaoru who was chasing Yahiko who was trying to hind behind Kenshin.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Are you sure this will work Doctor?"  
  
"Of course it'll work you moron!  
  
"But sir...what will happen to the girl?"  
  
"She'll stay that way forever."  
  
"And she'll work for us right? I mean...she won't go off and...kill everyone...will she?"  
  
"Why should you care? All your leader wants is the Battousai dead. That's all that matters to me. Now shut up and let me work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Back at the Dojo....  
  
"I can't belive this! Where are you Yahiko? I'm gonna kil you!" Kauro shouted as she walked deeper into the woods. It had been a long time since she had lost sight of Yahiko. Kenshin and Magumi were no where to be found either.  
  
"Yahiko you better be with Kenshin. Cuz if I find out he was with Magumi this whole time...." Kaoru said aloud to get rid of the silence. She toward the sun and saw it was getting ready to set.  
  
"Okay Yahiko this isn't funny anymore!" Just silence, "I'm sorry Yahiko! I wasn't really gonna kill you!" she shouted into the trees. No reply came.  
  
"Yahiko? Magumi? Kenshin?" she cried into the trees. Okay, so she didn't really care if Magumi made it out alive, but still, where the heck was Yahiko and Kenshin? The silence was then broken by the rustle of leaves. Kaoru froze.  
  
"Maybe it's just a animal. Ya...that's it. It's just a animal," Kaoru thought. But then next moment she felt a searing pain in her left arm and she screamed out in pain as blackness consumed her.  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. In Kenshin's Bed

Note: Please give me reviews. Also ASH, I hope you like my story! Also I wanted to say I don't know how to spell all of their names. I just know Kenshin's, Kaoru's, and Yahiko's.  
  
Chapter 2: In Kenshin's Bed  
  
"Ms. Kaoru....Ms. Kaoru....Please...Ms. Kaoru..."  
"Wha?" mumbled Kaoru as she woke up. Kaoru then screeched in horror. She found herself lying in Kenshin's bed. Was she just sleeping with Kenshin!? Was it all just a dream? She then saw Kenshin sitting next to her. Yahiko and Sanoskay were standing behind him.  
"What! Where am I?" Kaoru yelled as she jumped up, "What's going on? What am I doing in YOUR BED Kenshin?" she yelled, making Yahiko cover up his ears.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Kaoru. You see I heard a scream in the woods and found you fainted on the ground. We brought you in here because we didn't want to go in your room without your permission," Kenshin explained.  
"Oh....what...what hit me?" she asked as she looked down at her shoulder.  
"Nothing Ms. Kaoru. Nothing was in your arm. Just a small cut. Ms. Magumi figured you got it from some tree when you were chasing Yahiko. Why do you ask?" replied Kenshin. His face had become very serious when he asked her this. He didn't want to think she was the next target of one of his enemies.  
"It's just....I thought something...something like a dart...had hit me. It hurt so much I screamed and then I guess I fainted. The sun was about to set so I couldn't see anyone.....or anything," she replied, rubbing her arm. That when Kaoru noticed Kenshin was bleeding all down his left shoulder.  
"Kenshin! What happened to you!" she cried as she sat next to him and began to look at his shoulder. Kenshin noticed tears running down her face.  
"It's nothing to worry about Ms. Kaoru. I got into a fight with Jenay ((you know...that other man slayer that kidnapped Kaoru before)) before I heard you scream. As you can see...I kind of got bloody," he said as he put a arm around her shoulder, "Please don't cry Ms. Kaoru. It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear. During all this Yahiko and Sanoskay had sneaked out of the room.  
"I don't want to see anything tonight," said Sanoskay.  
"Gosh! Can't they just admit it! They love each other but they won't say it!" shouted Yahiko once they were outside. Yahiko then picked up his wooden sword and began training with one of the other students. Beating them in a matter of moments.  
"They just don't want to be told the other one doesn't love them back. Kaoru is afraid Kenshin doesn't love her, and he's afraid she doesn't love him. It's crazy if you ask me," Sanoskay said to Yahiko after he had beaten the other two students.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
"Master wants to know if it's done yet."  
"Did you get the blood?"  
"Yes. Here."  
"Thank you. I guess you are useful for SOME things. It'll be ready tongiht."  
"But...I already shot her with that one stuff you gave me. I thought that was the stuff that was going to change her."  
"Yes and no. That'll make sure she's asleep when you inject this. We don't want her awake when you inject her with his blood."  
"Is that it?"  
"What do you mean 'Is that it'? This is going to kill the Battosai! Of course it's not that much! To much more and the girl would die! And if she dies...you'll die."  
"Yes sir."  
"Here. It's finished now. You know what to do. Tongiht's the new moon so no one should see you. Now get going."  
Back and the dojo....  
  
"Kenshin...I love you," Kaoru said as she kissed his scared cheek.  
"And I you," he replied as he kissed her back on the forehead.  
"I think I better head back now Kenshin. I'm really tired. I don't want any dinner....so please do not interupt my sleep," she said as she got up and went to the door.  
"Good night Kenshin. I love you."  
"Good night Ms. Kaoru. I love you too."  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. A Midnight's Curse

Note: Hey all! Tanks for reading my story! ASH, I hope you like this!  
  
Chapter 3: The New Battousai  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kenshin," said Kaoru before she had even opened the door. Kenshin was raised an eyebrow. She turned around and her eyes had turned a fiery amber color and she looked very evil in-deed.  
  
"Wh..what?" asked Kenshin as he reached for her. She was fine just a moment ago, "Ms. Kaoru are you feeling okay?" she slapped his hand away as he tried to put his arm around her shoulders. He winced in pain.   
  
'What was wrong with her?' he thought, "Ms. Kaoru I think you need to see Ms. Megumi," he said, trying to pull her toward the door.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she snapped as she backed up against the wall away from Kenshin.  
  
"What do you mean Ms. Kaoru? You told me your name about a year ago when we first met," he expalined gingerly, holding on to her arm. She pulled him forward, (he thought she might embrase him) and bit his arm. He pulled back quickly but she wouldn't let go. After a few akward moments, she finally let go. A large, ring shaped cut showed on his arm. Blood started to form on the edges.  
  
'Ms. Kaoru just hurt me. She just BIT me. What is wrong with her? I thought she LOVED me. She KISSED me just a few moments ago,' he thought.  
  
"My name is not Ms. Kaoru. It is Battousai the Man Slayer. Which means I'm sposed to kill you right now. If you didn't have my sword on your belt there," she pointed at his belt, "you would have been dead ages ago."  
  
"Wh..what?" Kenshin studdered. What was she talking about? HE was the Battousai the Man Slayer. This was HIS sword on his belt. What the hell was she saying? Kenshin was about to grab her hand and pull her into a kiss when she disappeared right in front of his eyes. The next moment she was standing a little to the right....holding Kenshin's Reverce Blade Sword tightly in her hands.  
  
'I didn't even see that. What's going on?' Kenshin backed up slowly. Kaoru pulled out the sword and stared at it lovingly. She threw it's scabbard to the ground and got into a stance Kenshin only knew too well. That was Kenshin's own stance from 11 years ago (The extra year is when Kenshin has been staying at the dojo). When he was the legendary Battousai. Kenshin was staring, wide eyed, as Kaoru left the stance and licked the shinning sword.  
  
"I can't believe you took my sword from me. That's not very nice," she said in a sweet voice, "My beautiful sword...in your dirty hands! I'll have your head for this!" she cried as she raised the sword and tried to hit Kenshin. He dodged it easily and dashed toward the door. Kaoru blocked him off by jumping in front of him and cornering him against another wall. She made another calculated slash at him. Kenshin moved just in time. Well...maybe not 'just in time'. Kenshin felt the tip of the blade cut across his shoulder, leaving a long cut down his right arm. He could feel a few drops of blood running down his arm as well. This was not the Kaoru he knew. The Kaoru he knew loved him. The Kaoru he knew kissed him that very night and even slept with him once in the winter because she was cold ((ya, right)). This...this was a new Battousai. A new Battousai that wanted his blood.  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. The Battousai That Was Revived

Note: Hey all! Tanks for reading my story! Just wanted to say this is one of those dream chapters, this one and the last one, when he sees it one way and she sees it the other.  
  
Chapter 4: The Battousai That Was Awakened  
  
"I think I better head back now Kaoru. I'm really tired. I don't want any dinner....so please do not interupt my sleep," he said as he got up and went to the door.  
  
"Good night Kaoru. I love you."  
  
"Good night Kenshin. I love you too."  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kaoru," said Kenshin before he had even opened the door. Kaoru was raised an eyebrow. It was usually her who said this but she only when was very mad and would chase Kenshin with her wooden sword. He turned around and she gasped when she saw that his eyes had turned a fiery amber color and screamed the look of the Battousai.  
  
"Wh..what?" asked Kaoru as she reached for him. He was fine just a moment ago.  
  
"Kenshin are you feeling okay?" he slapped her hand away as she tried to put her arms around his neck. She winced.   
  
'What's wrong with him?' she thought.  
  
"Kenshin I think you need to see Ms. Megumi," she said, trying to pull him toward the door.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he snapped as he backed up against the wall away from Kaoru.  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin? You told me your name about a year ago when we first met," she expalined gingerly, holding on to his arm. He pulled her forward, (she thought he might embrase her) and bit her arm. She pulled back quickly but he wouldn't let go. After a few akward moments, he finally let go. A large, ring shaped cut showed on her arm. Blood started to form on the edges.  
  
'Kenshin just hurt me. He just BIT me. What is wrong with him? I thought he LOVED me. He KISSED me just a few moments ago. He told me he would never hurt anyone. He's never hurt ME before,' she thought.  
  
"My name is not Kenshin. It is Battousai the Man Slayer. Which means I'm sposed to kill you right now. If you didn't have my sword in your filthy little hands," he pointed at her hands where she found his sword, "you would have been dead ages ago."  
  
"Wh..what?" Kaoru studdered. What was he talking about? What the hell was he saying? Kaoru was about to grab his hand and pull him into a kiss when he disappeared right in front of her eyes. The next moment he was standing a little to the right....holding the Reverce Blade Sword tightly in his hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaoru backed up slowly. Kenshin pulled out the sword and stared at it lovingly. He threw it's scabbard to the ground and got into a stance Kaoru had seen before. That was Kenshin's stance from 11 years ago. When he was the legendary Battousai. Kaoru was staring, wide eyed, as Kenshin left the stance and licked the shinning sword.  
  
"I can't believe you took my sword from me. That's not very nice," he said in a deep voice, "My beautiful sword...in your dirty hands! I'll have your head for this!" he cried as he raised the word and tried to hit Kaoru. She barely dodged it and dashed toward the door. Kenshin blocked her off by jumping in front of her and cornering her against another wall. He made another calculated slash at her. Kaoru moved just in time. Well...maybe not 'just in time'. Kaoru felt the tip of the blade cut across her shoulder, leaving a long cut down her left arm. She could feel a few drops of blood running down her arm as well. This was not the Kenshin she knew. The Kenshin she knew loved her. The Kenshin she knew kissed her that very night and even let her sleep with him once in the winter because she was cold ((ya, right)). The Kenshin she knew would never hurt her. This...this was the Battousai. The Battousai that wanted her blood.  
  
To be continued..... 


	5. The Awakening Kiss

Note: This is gonna get good.....  
  
Chapter 5: The Awakening Kiss  
  
"Kenshin! No!" Kaoru cried as he made a final leap to slice her in half. Kaoru ran forward, crying her eyes out, and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. She closed her eyes while his remained open with shock. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his own eyes and continued the kiss. He slowly leaned down and the next thing Kaoru knew, they were lying on her bed kissing. After a few hours of fun ((sorry but no lemon!)) Kaoru asked Kenshin if he was back to normal.  
  
"Yes....I'm sorry Kaoru....I don't know what happened..." he said softly into her ear. He was lying next to her. She had curled up against his chest and was now listening to his heart beat. She sighed.  
  
"That's okay Kenshin....I know you would never hurt me."  
  
"I would rather give up my own life."  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BROKE IT!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I JUST GAVE HER THE SHOT!"  
  
"Okay. *a small pause* Maybe THAT is the only weakness in this mixture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love you idiot! Love! Maybe if they show their love for each other the curse is broken. But can it be fixed is what we need to know. Is it only broken temperarily or for good?  
  
"Want me to go and see?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well....if I get some one to fall in love with Kaoru....maybe she'll forget about him and then they won't have any love to brake the curse with."  
  
"Do you know someone who can make Kaoru fall in love with him?"  
  
"Can you make a strong enough love potion?"  
  
*smile*  
  
The next day....  
  
"So Kenshin did you have any fun with Kaoru last night?" asked Sano as he patted Kenshin in the back.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kenshin shyly.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Kenshin!" he shouted and he knock Kenshin into the washtub he was using to wash the laundry with.  
  
"Yahiko hit harder!" came the voice of Kaoru as she started to tell off Yahiko about his swings.  
  
"Will you shut up ugly!" Yahiko cried as he started chasing Kaoru with his wooden sword.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight now do ya? Well come and get me!" Kaoru cried as she grabbed her sword and started whacking Yahiko on the head. Yahiko jumped up and ran out of the gate towards the Akobeko, with Kaoru close behind.  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. Okay This Is Getting Weird

Note: This is gonna get good.....this is the finally one where they go back and forth  
  
Chapter 6: Okay Now This Is Getting Weird  
  
"Kaoru! No!" Kenshin cried as she made a final leap to slice him in half. Kenshin ran forward and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. He closed his eyes while her's remained open with shock. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her own eyes and continued the kiss. He slowly leaned down and the next thing Kaoru knew, they were lying on her bed kissing. After a few hours of fun ((sorry no lemon!)) Kenshin asked Kaoru if she was back to normal.  
  
"Yes....I'm sorry Kenshin....I don't know what happened..." she said softly. She was lying next to him. She had curled up against his chest and was now listening to his heart beat. She sighed.  
  
"That's okay Kaoru....I know you would never try to hurt me."  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BROKE IT!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I JUST GAVE HER THE SHOT!"  
  
"Okay. *a small pause* Maybe THAT is the only weakness in this mixture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love you idiot! Love! Maybe if they show their love for each other the curse is broken. But can it be fixed is what we need to know. Is it only broken temperarily or for good?  
  
"Want me to go and see?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well....if I get some one to fall in love with Kaoru....maybe she'll forget about him and then they won't have any love to brake the curse with."  
  
"Do you know someone who can make Kaoru fall in love with him?"  
  
"Can you make a strong enough love potion?"  
  
*smile*  
  
The next day....  
  
"So Kenshin did you have any fun with Kaoru last night?" asked Sano as he patted Kenshin in the back.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kenshin shyly.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Kenshin!" he shouted and he knocked Kenshin into the washtub he was using to wash the laundry with.  
  
'What happened last night anyway?' thought Kenshin as he sat in the warm, soapy water, 'I saw Kaoru attacking me last night but she says I attacked her. Did I really? What's going on? We both agree to having some fun last night," he smiled to himself, "But still....I don't ever remember going Battousai and trying to kill her. I...I love her.'  
  
"Yahiko hit harder!" came the voice of Kaoru as she started to tell off Yahiko about his swings.  
  
"Will you shut up ugly!" Yahiko cried as he started chasing Kaoru with his wooden sword.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight now do ya? Well come and get me!" Kaoru cried as she grabbed her sword and started whacking Yahiko on the head. Yahiko jumped up and ran out of the gate towards the Akobeko, with Kaoru close behind.  
  
To be continued..... 


	7. Kaoru's Hand In Marrige

Note: The last chapter was the final one that went back and forth. This chapter is gonna get good so be ready!  
  
Chapter 7: Kaoru's Hand In Marriage  
  
"It's ready."  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just drink this and the first name you say will be the person who will fall in love with you."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"yes but you can't say any name before that. You can't even say sir or ma'am. If you do, that person will fall in love with you. Now here drinks this."  
  
*gulp* *gulp*  
  
"So. I guess I'll be going."  
  
"Be careful. Don't say any names!"  
  
Back at the Dojo......  
  
"Good job Yahiko! Just like that!" said Kaoru as she watched Yahiko practice his swings.  
  
"Thanks ugly!" WHACK! "What was that for?" cried Yahiko as he rubbed his head, "You gave me a complement so I gave you one!"  
  
"Yhaiko!" cried Kaoru as she started chasing Yahiko around the yard. Kenshin sat on the porch watching them and chuckled when he heard a knocking at the front gate.  
  
"I guess I'll be getting that," he said to himself as he left Yahiko and Kaoru to answer the door.n When he got to the gate, he unlocked it and opened it and gasped at what he saw. There stood Enishi....in a tuxedo.  
  
"What do you want?" Kenshin said, small sparks of amber starting to fill his eyes.  
  
"I'm here to ask Kaoru's hand in marrige." Kenshin eyes widened, mouth gapping open when Kaoru came over to see who was at the gate. As soon as she saw Kaoru her face turned a deep red and she ran into Enishi open arms. Kenshin just stood there. Yahiko and Sano came around and saw everything and opened their mouth's too. Kaoru warpped her arms around Enishi's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kenshin was flabbergasted.  
  
"Enishi! What have done to her?" cried Kensin, pulling out his sword. His eyes had turned pure amber now and has was full of rage. Yahiko grabbed his wooden sword and ran up to kenshin.  
  
"Ya what did you do to her? Everyone knows she loves Kenshin!" Yahiko cried, "She would never love a beast like you!"  
  
"Why would I ever love an idiot like Kenshin?" asked Kaoru as she turned around, "He's so stupid and ugly I can't see how anyone could love him. Kenshin glared at Enishi even more.  
  
"What have you done to her!" he screamed as Enishi wrapped his arms over her shoudlers.   
  
"Nothing right darling?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You haven't done anything to me and I know you never will. Now may I barro your sword Enishi?" she asked as she pulled his sword out.  
  
"Of course my darling," he said as he pulled out a sword hidden by his tuxedo. She held it gingerly and then threw the scabbard to the ground.  
  
"This time Kenshin, the Battousai will not miss."  
  
To be continued...... 


	8. The Death of Kaoru

Note: I couldn't think of what should happen in this story so this may make some of you guys mad...ASH...this is a heartbreaker!  
  
Last time.....   
  
"You haven't done anything to me and I know you never will. Now may I barrow your sword Enishi?" she asked.  
  
"Of course my darling," he said as he pulled out a sword hidden by his tuxedo. She held it gingerly and then threw the scabbard to the ground.  
  
"This time Kenshin Himura, I will not miss."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: The Death of Kaoru  
  
"What?" Kenshin backed up slowly as Kaoru got into a stance. The stance of the Battousai.  
  
'I don't want to hurt Kaoru,' thought Kenshin, 'Somehow I must get her away from here and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.' WHACK! WHACK! Kenshin looked to see Yahiko had just whacked Kaoru over the head making her faint.  
  
"Good going Yahiko!" cheered Kenshin, "Please Sano, take Yahiko away from here and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I'll take care of Enishi."  
  
"Right," replied Sano as he picked up Kaoru. He then bent over and picked up Enishi's sword and threw it to him.  
  
"You're gonna need it," he said before walking back to the shrine. Yahiko looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin you better beat him! Cuz you're right....I don't want to lose my sensi."  
  
"I will Yahiko....I promise," replied Kenshin as he watched them go inside before turning around and glaring evilly at Enishi.  
  
"What is your plan this time Enishi?' he asked, watching Enishi smile and swing his sword around lazily.  
  
"Actually I'm not sure. You seem I'm not your real enemy. I'm actually getting paid to do this. Heh...so even if you win this fight, your battle is not over."  
  
"Well even if I do beat you...I'm sure I can beat your leader," said Kenshin as he got into his stance. His eyes pure amber now, "I don't know how you fooled Kaoru but you won't fool me! Hiten Mitsaruge attack!" Kenshin cried as he brought up his sword and jumped high into the air; the sun, shinning behind him making him almost invisible. He brought the sword down blade side but Enishi dodged it easily and threw his own attack at Kenshin. They kept this up for several minutes until Kenshin was breathing deeply.  
  
"What's a matter Battousai? Too tried to keep up with me?" laughed Enishi as he charged at Kenshin once more. Kenshin tried to dodge it but he was too slow. Enishi made a perfect cut all along his left arm. Kenshin, in much pain, dropped his sword. Enishi came for his death strike when Kenshin grabbed his sword and threw it up at the last minute, blocking Enishi's attack. Enishi smiled before jumping away and preparing for another attack. Kenshin grabbed his sword and started attacking Enishi with many different minouvers. Soon, Enishi was bleeding down his right arm and fending off the Battousai. Kenshin slashed Enishi's ankle and he fell to his knees. Kenshin raised his sword, blade side, and was bringing it down when something yelow flashed in front of him. He tried to stop but it was too late. The blade slashed through the yellow. Enishi's eyes opened wide and he ran in fear. Kenshin stood there, staring at the yellow and bloodred on the floor by his feet. Kenshin had just slaughtered Kaoru.  
  
To be continued..... 


	9. Explations

Note: Hehehe! I like to be evil!  
  
Last time....  
  
Kenshin raised his sword, blade side, and was bringing it down when something yelow flashed in front of him. He tired to stop but it was too late. The blade slashed through the yellow. Enishi's eyes opened wide and he ran in fear. Kenshin stood there, staring at the yellow and bloodred on the floor by his feet. Kenshin had just slaughtered Kaoru.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Explations  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Kenshin as he looked down at a sleeping Kaoru.  
  
"She'll be fine after a few weeks of rest. She's very lucky that he didn't kill her," answered Magumi as she stood up to leave, "I believe Sano wanted to talk to you.....good-night Kenshin," she went to the door and walked out while Sano walked in. He sat down next to Kenshin and stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"Enishi didn't strike Kaoru did he Kenshin? You did," said Sano.  
  
"Yes....*sigh* I was about to kill Enishi when she jumped in front of him. She must of still have been spellbound. I didn't want to tell Yahiko or Magumi what really happened so I just said Enishi did it. I'm sorry for lying to you Sano that I am," replied Kenshin as he looked into Kaoru's sleeping face, "Luckily she wasn't killed. I very happy that Ms. Megumi was so nearby that I was."  
  
"But why did Kaoru try and save Enishi's life?" asked Sano as he scrached his head.  
  
"To get to me. You see, that one night when Kaoru was chasing Yahiko and said something hit her in the arm, someone must have injected her with my blood and a special formula. I'm guessing it was Jen'eh because he had attacked me and got my left arm all bloody and took some of my blood. It must have made her think she was the Battousai so she tried to kill me. I saw her trying to kill me and she saw me trying to kill her. In the end, our love for each other broke the curse but when Enishi arrived yesterday, it must have triggered something. Making her think she was the Battousai again," explained Kenshin.  
  
"So she didn't really know what she was doing. Kenshin what are you going to do now?" asked Sano as he started for the door.  
  
"I'm going to *whisper* *whisper*" replied Kenshin as he too stood up.  
  
"No way! What if Enishi comes back?" cried Sano.  
  
"He won't. He'll go to Kyoto," answered Kenshin, "Now Sano I suggest we leave Kaoru now so she can sleep in peace. Would you like for me to come and talk at your place?" he asked as the headed for the gate.  
  
"Sure. I need to try and change your mind!" Sano said as the walked through the gate.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KILLED?! SHE WASN'T SPOSED TO SACRIFICE HERSELF!"  
  
"I was so shocked I ran. Sorry doc."  
  
"Well....now we just need a new plan. Let me think over it awhile. In the mean time you need to stay away from that dojo. Oh and here take this. After you drink this she won't be in love with you anymore."  
  
"Why should that matter? She's dead."  
  
"Do you want her soul following you around?"  
  
*small pause* *gulp* *gulp*  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Back at the dojo......  
  
"Yahiko would you like to stay at my house tonight?" asked Megumi as she walked him toward her house.  
  
"Why would I do that? Kenshin and Kaoru will be at the dojo so I wouldn't be alone," replied Yahiko sarcastcly.  
  
"Well....Kenshin needs some time to himself....and I might need your help with some of my patients," said Megumi thinking he might enjoy that.  
  
"You mean I could help you? Like a doctor?" asked Yahiko, with a hint of intrest in his voice.  
  
"Well actually you would be my nurse," answered Megumi chuckling.  
  
"What! I don't want to be a nurse!" shouted Yahiko as the approached the doors to the clinc.  
  
"We'll figure something out. Okay?" she said, her eyes he could see were pleading him.  
  
"Fine," replied Yahiko as he followed Megumi through the clinc gate.  
  
"Please go inside and wait for me there for a second Yahiko," she asked as she stood just outside the gate.  
  
"Fine whatever," he replied as he walked inside. Megumi turned and looked toward Sano's house where he and Kenshin were talking. Sano had told her what Kenshin had decided to do.  
  
"Please Kenshin....please change your mind."  
  
To be continued..... 


	10. Awaken to Nothing

Note: I've got a surprise for you guys at the end of this chapter. I'm not sure you'll like it though! Hehehehehe! I like being evil! Ho Ho! He He!  
  
Last time....  
  
"Kenshin what are you going to do now?" asked Sano as he started for the door.  
  
"I'm going to *whisper* *whisper*" replied Kenshin as he stood up.  
  
"No way! What if Enishi comes back?" cried Sano.  
  
"He won't. He'll go to Kyoto," answered Kenshin, "Now Sano I suggest we leave Ms. Kaoru now so she can sleep in peace. Would you like for me to come and talk at your place?" he asked as the headed for the gate.  
  
"Sure. I need to try and change your mind!" Sano said as the walked through the gate.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter 10: Awaken to Nothing  
  
Kaoru woke to voices outside her room. She looked over towards her door and saw Sano and Magumi's outlines.  
  
"Well?" came Magumi's voice. The outline of Sano nodded and Magumi ran out the door behind him. He walked out the other way.  
  
'What did Sano do this time?' thought Kaoru, 'I better go and try to comfort Magumi.' But when she tried to sit up, pain ate at her from her shoulder all the way to her knee. She pulled of her covers and then her nightgown and saw a long, bright pink scar from her right shoulder, across her chest, and down to her left knee. She put her clothes back on and slowly walked to the door and went out, trying to ignore the pain. She walked slowly towards Magumi who was sitting on the porch.  
  
"M-magumi? Are y-you okay?" she asked, surprised she was able to find her voice.  
  
"Oh! Kaoru you're up!" she cried as she turned to her. Kaoru could see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"W-what did S-sano do to you n-now?" she asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"What? Oh...oh that. Well you see Kaoru....he did nothing...you see...this is not easy to explain...you had some problems in your head....and...and fell in love with Enishi and kissed him right in front of Kenshin," she explained, her head bent down.  
  
"What! Where is Kenshin! I need to tell him I didn't mean to!" Kaoru cried as she jumped up.  
  
"That's okay Kaoru. He understands what happened and is not mad at you. He was mad at Enishi so they decided to fight. Enishi was losing. But right before Kenshin was able to kill him, you, still brainwashed, jumped in front of Kenshin's attack. Luckly you lived and now only have that scar. Enishi fled and Kenshin brought you to my care," Magumi said as Kaoru sat back down. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She stared at Magumi for a few, long moments.  
  
"So...so where is Kenshin?" she asked. Magumi started to say something but hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kaoru...Kenshin's gone."  
  
THE END 


End file.
